


Coronation of the King

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Coronation, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord of a Dozen Houses, M/M, Political Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Return of the King, righting wrongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: This is the story of a coronation of a Monarch, a King-Emperor who shall bring the Empire of Albion to new heights of glory and magic. This is a story of Harry Potter taking the steps he long thought he would one day be forced to take. This is a story of the start of the future.





	Coronation of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the final already written story. As said this will show Harry's coronation, and thus the start of what will be the next era of the history of Albion. I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> As a note I am not putting the saga of Albion to a close, for there is much more that could be written. That said, right now this is all I have. Well besides some half-formed notes, potential ideas, and various outline concepts. 
> 
> Those who read this please know that I am open to ideas, thoughts, comments, and potential possibilities. I am also open, and welcoming to, conversation about both the past, the present, and the potential future of this saga.

**Coronation of the King**  
\-----------------------  
Date: February 6, 2002; Harry is 21 Years Old

There was quiet, and in that quiet, there was Harry. This was a Harry who was taking the time to bask in said quiet from on his personal balcony in his private office. This was a Harry who minutes before had arrived from elsewhere after dealing with some unpleasantness.

This was a Harry who was gazing upon a rapidly alternating visage beyond his balcony railing. Visages of landscapes from with his domain, all of them, one by one, for all that it was but a microcosm of the Empire of Albion as a whole. This ability, this view, was something made possible only thanks to a series of special, and quite ancient, enchantments.

There was movement behind him as he was joined on the balcony by his husband and godfathers.

"I received word that the Shaped laid siege to Twin Rivers, thousands died in their fiery attack before the Guard pushed them back." Harry says simply as he continues to gaze outward. “Last week it was the Appalachia Trail hundred, and the month before that it was the Opal Majoris hundred.” After a solemn pause he says, "It is time. For too long has the Crown lay empty, its imperium forgotten. That ends now. In these trying times the mantle of responsibility has come to rest upon my shoulders. As a phoenix rises from the ashes so shall the primary Kingdom of Camelot within the greater Empire of Albion."

Poetic though those words might have been it was the act of summoning his athame and shedding a single drop of blood which served as the catalyst to start the process. First came a woosh of magic in answer and then the image in front of them faded, as Potter Manor let the illusions disperse in order to bring the balcony fully back to being one with the estate. As that happens, and from a distance, the four wizards hear the songs of birds, but not just any bird, no that of the phoenix. The songs quickly grow in volume as thousands of phoenixes appear swooping down from the sky from who knows where. When they arrive they make a perch on whatever tree or object they can.

The working house elves and wizards stop what they are doing, knowing that they are in the presence of history.

Harry turns his back on the gardens to meet the eyes of his most trusted and devoted men. And not them to him, but also him to them. "Will you stand with me as I shake the world."

Remus bows. "As your High Seneschal you have my loyalty and wand, as your godfather you have my love and magic." He then reaches forward to kiss the Head Ring on Harry's hand.

As he steps back Sirius steps forward with a bow, as deep as one could get. "As your High Chancellor you have my loyalty and wand, as your godfather you have my love and magic." A pause then he goes off script to say, "No matter what road fate leads you on Harry as long as I am here then I will be at your side." He then kisses the Head Ring on Harry's hand.

Charlie moves forward, tilts his head for a kiss, followed by taking Harry in his arms in a hug. He backs up slightly and takes Harry's hand in his. "As your First Advisor you have my loyalty and wand, but as your Husband and friend, you have my magic and all my love. I will be at your side in times both good and bad and in whatever journey you go on.” He lifts up the hand and kisses a ring, but its not the Head Ring, rather it is their bonding ring.

Harry smiles, takes Charlie's hand in his and returns the kiss to their marriage ring. He then steps back from him and turns towards the now quiet glade of Potter Manor.

"To Magic I ask this, is my decision true and right."

The phoenixes, the house elves, and the other magical creatures within Potter Manor raise up their voice in song, in acceptance. A wave of warm, accepting magic flows over them all, but most especially Harry himself.

"So be it," Harry says with a regal nod. A pause, for the next step is a mighty one indeed and one he cannot take back. "With the honors invested in me as the Lord and Head of House Emrys I do activate the Aurora Rites." A deep breath. "Let the light of Magic touch all. Take me to Camelot."

At the utterance of the last word thousands of phoenixes take flight. The majority rise high up into the air, leaving Potter Manor in order to perform the missions they were assigned so long ago. A dozen head towards the balcony where two perch upon the shoulders of each wizard and four circle them in song. The four wizards, with Harry in the lead, rise upon the air under the beating of phoenix wings as they make their journey towards distant Camelot.

8888

At Hogwarts hundreds of phoenixes appear within the great hall, to the shock and amazement of the students and staff. Landing upon perches that mysteriously appeared on table, wall, and rafter the phoenixes began singing songs of renewal, hope, and greatness to come.

Then a few phoenixes broke formation and moved towards the head table and some of the teachers present. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Hagrid all find themselves with a phoenix on their shoulder. Additionally, one even heads to Mason who is sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Without pause, as he knows what this means for Harry’s private letters were quite detailed, he reaches up to pet the phoenix while grinning.

Fawkes suddenly flew into the room himself upon which he landed on the Headmaster's shoulder with a croon.

Looking at Fawkes, the Headmaster says. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes," Fawkes says in his song. "Do you wish to attend the ceremony?" He then trills before adding, “For if you wish to then I shall take you.”

Albus smiles but shakes his head, "The others can go, I will stay at Hogwarts. We must not leave the school defenseless."

A chirp, "Do not worry Friend, for as before so again.” Another trill, “With the Divinities guiding all nothing shall happen in this moment of triumph for great things are to come.”

8888

As Neville, the Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, was in the middle of conducting a House meeting he suddenly heard the majesty that was phoenix song. It was soon followed up by the appearance of dozens of phoenixes flying into the room and taking perch upon the table before him.

Then, suddenly, the outer doors at the end of the hall opened up and four phoenixes flew into the room. As he watched them fly into the room he couldn't say he was surprised when one landed on his shoulder and a second landed on his wife Luna's shoulder. But what gave him a moment of pure delight was when two others landed on the shoulders of his parents, parents who had joined him in this meeting (this being a good day) and who were smiling in awe at the fact that phoenixes were singing to them.

After taking in the song for a moment he turns towards the phoenix and said, "He's doing it isn't he?"

The phoenix simply croons.

8888

Many hundreds of phoenixes appear suddenly by the Three Broomsticks before flying down Diagon Alley and the other streets of Magical London. As they fly through the area some of the phoenixes break off to land on signs and statues, and even the shoulders of a few of the wizards meandering about. Including one Megan Jones, who had been shopping with her husband at that moment. As they fly through the street they sing, their music causing awe and wonder and shock upon all those who hear it.

But the largest flock continued onwards towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Upon arriving at Gringotts the great bank doors open up suddenly at the perfect time for them to enter into the bank. While a phoenix perched upon each teller station even more landed upon the rafters and others continued onward deeper into the bank.

Some phoenixes went into the vault caves where they flew till they reached the noble and royal vaults and began to croon sweet songs.

Others went into the deep halls where they came upon the offices and chambers of those goblins of honor and nobility. Which included all those goblins that had or were working on the expanded accounts present under Harry Potter.

To Ragnok, who was dining within one of the great halls of the goblins, a phoenix landed upon his shoulder while another landed on the table in front of him. This was an honor among the goblins only shared with the great King Ragnarok where he lay dining in his great hall.

The wise among the goblins who heard and saw the majestic sight new what it was foretelling.

8888

At Malfoy Manor the small dinner that the family was happened was interrupted when phoenixes appeared with naught but song to indicate their passage. Only a few phoenixes landed upon the rafters of the manor for all four of those present - Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and his wife - found themselves getting a phoenix on their own shoulder.

"So it's time!" Draco states rather than questions the phoenix on his shoulder. A phoenix who chirps affirmatively before joining the others in song.

8888

In the Great Hall of the capital city of the Kingdom of Scandia in came a score of phoenixes, to the shock of the Court gathered around King Olaf IX. He rose from his chair upon the appearance of the first phoenix and moved down to the bottom of the steps of his dais.

Walking over to the phoenix which had landed upon a perch that magically appeared the King spoke. "Is it time, is our friend and ally returning."

The phoenix sings a song of renewal and hope.

"Splendid," King Olaf says with a smile as he bows down in deep respect. "Then the Kingdom of Scandia will answer the call. I, King Olaf, will honor the ancient traditions and pacts we made with our brethren in the Empire of Albion."

The phoenix trills as the king stands up and then he flies towards him where he perches upon the king's shoulders. At the same time another phoenix flies in as well and lands upon the shoulder of the King's heir, Princess Vivian.

The King returns to his seat as the phoenixes around the hall continue to chirp.

8888

With little more than a slight shake a pair of phoenixes manifest through the wards of Flamel Manor and appear before the sitting Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel.

A blink is there first response followed then an awed grin as the feelings of Imperial magic wash over them, a magic from long ago.

Both magicals stand up then drop to their knee in loyalty, before rising back up upon receiving a trill of song whose tone reminds them of their Knightly masters from long ago.

“You honor us,” Nicolas says.

“And we thank you,” Pernelle adds.

“And we look forward to the crowing of Harry,” both say as one.

A happy trill is the response followed by the beauty of phoenix song and magic.

8888

In the far off Nippon, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Emperor was in his great hall watching a performance. Suddenly the actors stopped as music not of their make drifted into the hall, followed by the song and then the manifestation of phoenix.

The Emperor stood up with a speed that ignored his almost three centuries of age. The smile on his face was as wide as it could be, for he knew what it meant and he was glad that he had lived long enough to see this moment come true.

As a phoenix appeared before him upon a podium which appeared by magic he spoke. "Centuries ago I was but a young man just crowed when the old Emperor of Albion passed from this world. Now I am an old man long crowned as a young Emperor of Albion returns once again." A pause. "I stand firm in my dedication to Magic and the long alliance and friendship the Empire of Nippon has with the Empire of Albion."

The phoenix sings a song of welcoming before taking flight to land upon his shoulder while another moves to land upon his grandson and heir's shoulder as phoenix song fills the hall and the city.

8888

All throughout Albion the chief manor houses of the Great Houses found themselves visited by phoenix. They appeared in the same way - wreathed in fire following song - and they perched upon table, rafter, and statue. The phoenixes all sang in unison, an uplifting song of honor, faith, and majesty of Magic.

At the same time the Heads of each Great House received a phoenix on their shoulder. A phoenix who sang a song slightly different than the others, one of welcoming and glory.

8888

“Well love,” Cedric says to his husband, “I just think that with events as they are your plan to attend the Avalon School of Magic is a bit premature.”

Giving his love a pureblood look of confusion Terrance asks, “What is it that you know that I don’t?”

A quick kiss is the response followed by, “Plenty!” in a humorous tone.

Terrance, with a frown on his face, was just about to make a snide, though truthfully non-upset or even really angry comment, when sounds filled the garden they were walking in. From sounds came fire and from that came phoenix.

“Oh,” both breathed out in awed.

“Is this a sign from Harry?” Cedric asks curiously to the phoenix that lands on his shoulder.

A chirp, a song, is the response.

The two men give each other a look. Premature planning indeed.

8888

From within his manor office one Lord Alex Obrien, Minister Without Portfolio for the Empire of Albion, was looking over certain files. With the recent uptick in Dark Shaped attacks he was trying to find something, anything, that he could use - that he could do - to better protect the realm he so loved.

It was in that act that he was found by phoenix, who flashed in with fire, and songs of honor and triumph and the past but also the future. With tears streaming down his face upon feeling the Imperial Aura, an aura that he had long dreamed to feel again but only barely dared to hope.

With that dare being based on all that he had seen, had learned, that one Lord Harry Potter had done.

The speed at which he stood up was of a motion rarely seen in a man his age, as was how deep he bowed.

As he stood up he simply smiled at the phoenixes in the room, for there was no words he could say at the moment to adequately express all that he felt.

8888

At the Burrow an impromptu gathering is occurring, one full of music, great food, and good company.

As Ron walked into the kitchen from the floo room he was saying, "So no response from Potter Manor?"

The group nods at that while Hermione says with humor and sarcasm, "Well we will just have to make fun of Harry for him missing it later on."

As she was finishing that last comment the room, no the whole house, was suddenly filled with first the song and then the presence of phoenixes. Without pause the phoenixes all move till one lies perched upon the shoulder of everyone present. This included all the Weasley's, their spouses, including Ron’s wife Daphne and Ginny’s husband Philip, plus Hermione.

As the phoenix sang their songs Ron and Hermione gave each other a look as the later said. "He is doing it."

"What made him decide now?" Fred asks from where he is petting his phoenix.

Ron gets a look as he goes over recent news in his mind before saying, "It had to be the destruction of Twin Rivers, thousands died as fire rained from the sky."

Arthur closes his eyes for a moment before opening them to say, "This will change everything."

"And yet nothing," Molly adds with a smile of her own as the phoenixes croon in agreement and joy for the future.

8888

Deep within the Ministry that lay under under the streets of London the few dozen workers still present despite the hour played host to an amazing sight. It wasn't just the beautiful music or the manifestation of phoenix but the rise of an aura of magic not felt in their lifetimes. As it moved through the most ancient of halls it marked them in bands and waves of purple, the color of the monarchy.

In the Minister of Magic's office Amelia Bones was in a meeting with her Deputy Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Unspeakable Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries. Needless to say all three were shocked when phoenix song filled the room followed by three actual phoenixes which landed upon their shoulders.

Croaker was the first to regain himself, already familiar with the Emrys' magic, and so he asked to his fellows. "Are you aware of what that meant?"

"Yes," Amelia says with a deep breath, "I do. It means I am going to be out of a job."

The phoenix on her shoulder chirps negatively at that before singing out a different tune.

"Oh," Amelia says as she gains a feeling, "I see. It means I will be even more busy."

Kingsley pets the phoenix while saying, "it will be interesting to see what part of the current structure he keeps and what he changes."

"Well," Croaker then says with a nod as he notices the purple tint to the room they are in. "Don't expect to have your office in London anymore that is for sure."

The phoenix on Croaker's shoulder sings at that, clearly in agreement with the sarcastic humor.

88888

As Harry gazes down upon the landscape they are flying over he feels as if time and space is being stretched. Its all the more apparent as what is once the fields around Potter Manor give way to a rapidly shifting countryside.

Which covers all of Albion, even those parts that geographically are not along the path from Potter Manor to Camelot.

Especially considering both locations are technically within the same region of Briton.

He knows the point is not to let him see all of his Empire, there is time enough for that later. Rather the point is for him to become accustomed to the aura of the Wards of Avalon. To test him and to make sure he is found worthy.

Which doesn't worry him at all for his whole life has been one test after another.

Which is why he simply gazes upon the landscape below him, learning it and the magic that flows through him.

Despite the focus he is giving to the magic he does not miss the first sight of Camelot and her Citadel - a majestic, awe-inspiring sight.

As they get closer their phoenix transport takes a moment to circle the city, which lets them get a good look of the city that will be his capital and home. Camelot is an island city, one expanded by magic to such a degree that it shares little with its actual mundane geographic extent. Its a city of grids, of canals, of six story buildings and towering edifices, of nature. Its a city which could house many millions without even trying.

It was also empty, silent, yet well kept for all of that fact.

It was to the Citadel that they touched down, upon its central circular courtyard.

"Welcome to Camelot," Harry said to his fellows when they were firmly on the ground.

Sirius starts to speak but quickly trails off without truly speaking words. He is not sure what to say, its both more and different than he expected. Finally he simply says, "It’s beautiful."

Harry grins at that as he gestures to the passage his senses are telling him to go. "Yes, I agree. What do you say when you are at Camelot." A shake of the head, "What words work to describe a city with over five thousand years of stretched out magical history. Of a city which lay at the heart of not just Albion but the legends that are King Arthur and Merlin. Millions, tens of millions, of people have tread these grounds over the centuries.

"And now we are their legacy," Charlie says in utter awe.

A nod is Harry's response as they enter the building and begin walking through colonnaded hallways and past grand doors leading to massive halls.

"Now," Harry says with a gentle yet secretive smile, "I don't know everything that will happen but I do wish to tell you to expect the unexpected."

This is followed by an affirmative sounding toot from the phoenix on Harry's left shoulder, much to the wizards amusement.

Not long after that they reach the first set of doors which were closed. The doors are golden in color and are etched with images of dragons in all there majesty and glory.

Harry takes a deep breath before marching forward and putting his hands on the door handles. Giving the three a smile he begins pushing the doors inward, as they are designed. Though Harry began the process with but a push they began to open all on their own, which let him step back.

The four watched in silent awe as the majestic Grand Throne Hall appeared before them. It was a vast semi-circular room with a risen throne set opposite to the door with tiered rows of seating on each side flanked by tall stain-glass windows.

Though everything about the room showcased the richness that was Albion, there was something near the start that was even more awe-inspiring.

For laying within a bit of stone was nothing less than the legendary sword Excalibur.

Harry smiled at that, as the scholar in him was giddy at the prospect of what it meant. Still, it was also a bit sad for with that single act he would become more than just another wizard.

But then he snorted.

At the raised eyebrow from the others and the song of inquiry of the phoenix on his right shoulder he choose to explain.

"I was thinking on how I would cease to be just another wizard if I took up Excalibur." He paused before grinning, "but then I realized since when have I ever been normal or just another wizard. Fate, Destiny, Magic - they have all worked their powers on me." He stops then raises his voice, "so I do what I must and I do it with all the passions that I am known for."

He then claps his head as he makes his decision.

"Okay," Harry says with a smile. "Now technically the three of you are supposed to be brought by phoenix to your proper seats. I refuse that. Which is something I can do. Instead you will walk behind me as I walk the hall. Charlie, you are my husband, my consort, and will rule at my side as my First Advisor. Remus, Sirius, you are my greatest advisors and my most loved family, you will not be placed in a corner somewhere." A pause then, "Any objections?"

So said not only does he look towards the three wizards but also the phoenixes on their shoulders, all eight of them. None by the humans and song of agreement from the magical creatures come to that.

"Good. Now my friends," - and this is clearly directed to the phoenixes -, "work your magic. I will begin walking and as I do all those chosen will be brought here to see the ceremony."

"What about everyone else?" Charlie asks curiously.

Harry chuckles, "They will not be forgotten. The phoenixes in tandem with the Aura of Avalon will manifest my coronation throughout Albion, and a bit beyond as well."

"Not to put a damper on the festivities," Sirius says, "but when you do this won't your enemies get a heads up on running."

"Normally, yes. But in this case the phoenixes aren't just there for imagery sake they are also helping me to start my reign from a position of strength. There is no place within Albion that doesn't have a phoenix close by. The moment I pull the sword and the magic starts my coronation then they will act. Those who are marked for arrest will be arrested as the magic and I planned."

"Which couldn't be shared," Remus says with a knowing smile, "as its not technically something you have the right to do till you do."

"Yes," Harry says with a smile to Remus and a nod towards Sirius and Charlie. "I have skirted the edge of my authority a bit in preparation. An act only approved by both Gringotts and Magic due to the presence of the Dark Shaped."

Which gets a dark tune from the two phoenixes on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gives them a soft knowing smile before turning towards the others. "Right with all that said, let us actually proceed."

Harry then takes a deep breath before getting down onto one knee in prayer. "To the Creator of all, and the Divinities that followed, and to Magic which serves as my Patron, I ask thee for protection, and in protection, strength; and in strength, understanding; and in understanding, knowledge; and in knowledge, the knowledge of justice; and in the knowledge of justice, the love of it; and in the love of it, the love of all existence; and in the love of all existence, the love of God and all goodness. I also ask you grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference. So mote it be."

Harry then stands up and takes his first step towards the future.

The moment Harry put his foot onto the hall phoenixes around the world traveled with the person on whose shoulder they sat. But even more, no matter what they had been doing, they were suddenly garbed in the best clothes that magic could provide. The Great Hall of Camelot went from having four people to over ten thousand people in but an instant. A number which included the Head and Heir and spouses of every Great House in Albion, the Monarchs and Heirs of Albion's five allied kingdoms, the elected and appointed leaders of hundreds all through Albion, the family members of all of Harry's Houses including his adopted nephew Mason, the leaders of the magical species Harry served as patrons of, the Weasley's and their spouses, and all of Harry's former Hogwarts year mates and close friends.

Any confusion that the people standing in the rises had on what was going on faded the moment they saw Harry walking the purple carpet that lay in the middle of the hall. The magics which protected the secret faded and so connections long hidden were made to everyone's growing awe.

It was at that point they all realized they were present for the Imperial coronation, and the rise of the next King-Emperor of the Empire of Albion. Who was none other than one Lord Harold James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Conquerer of the Dark Lord.

For all that they were the ones present they weren't the only ones to see this greatest of ritual. As Harry had said images of the path he was walking, of the whole Great Hall in fact, had appeared throughout the whole of the magical world. Those who were inside were drawn outside to the nearest open space where the visage was projected in all its glory.

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts the ceiling had its image changed letting all the students watch the coronation in a way that made them feel like they were present. Deep in the civilization caverns under the Gringotts Bank the goblins got the same treatment. As did the shifters, vampires, and giants inhabiting the Harry's hundreds. Even the Dementers, in their great halls of stone under Azkaban, were able to partake of the experience in a way that they had never before been allowed to.

As Harry walked down the purple carpet his clothing changed from the comfortable suit he originally had on to one with a more ornate style of cut. Which is what he was wearing till he stopped right in front of the sword in the stone.

"Behold Excalibur," Harry cried out in his most regal of tone. "And with it comes the glory, and honor, and majesty of the Crown of Camelot and the Throne of Albion."

So said he reaches down and grips the pummel of the sword and yanks upward.

This was the moment of testing, Harry knew, for as he griped the hilt barbs came out and sunk into his flesh, taking blood and checking magic. In the moment between the grab and the lift his very being was tested by Magic.

Excalibur came out without a sound.

As he thrust it upward lightning strikes appeared from it, cascading harmlessly into the surrounding area.

After giving the stone one final look he continued traveling down the purple carpet towards where the throne sat. As he did so his clothing started changing again, gaining as it did an Imperial quality to its design. Including certain icons and imagery that had not been seen in a little over three hundred years.

He stopped in front of the throne and waited.

The two phoenixes on his shoulder then began singing in unison before taking off into the air and then, in a single motion, transforming.

Where phoenixes had been standing there were now two wizards. Yet for all the fact that they were from a time long long ago they were immediately recognized.

For they were the majestic King-Emperor Arthur Pendragon and the great Archmage Merlin Emrys.

Harry went to one knee before them.

Without delay Merlin started speaking, his tone and voice full of the power and majesty he was known for. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Albion according to their respective laws and customs.”

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

At this point Merlin falls silent as King Arthur raises his arms and begins placing the crown upon Harry's head. As he does so he speaks these words. "Then in the sacred law vested in me I crown you His Imperial and Royal Majesty Harold James Potter Pendragon-Emrys, King-Emperor of Albion and Rome, High King of Britain, Caldonia, and Hibernia, King of Camelot, Lord and Head of the Great Houses of Pendragon-Emrys, Potter, Sage, Black, Levant, Valerius, Pevensie, Vidan, Mortis, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The moment that the crown is fully on the new Emperor's head Merlin then takes up the refrain and says, "Long live the Emperor!"

The crowd both present and elsewhere pick up the cheer and begin to repeat it, again and again. It was also accompanied by phoenix song.

As that is happening the newly crowned King-Emperor moves to the Throne of Albion and sits upon it for the first time. At the same time the three who had followed him move to the chairs which had manifested nearby the King's own chair.

It was five minutes of cheering for the return of the King that Harry raises his hand regally in a call of silence. Which spiraled through the grand hall in the first act of obedience towards their new monarch.

“Today begins a new day, not just for Albion but for the whole world. It will be a time of great rejoicing, but also of some hardship for our very existence is threatened by a dark force. It is for that reason that there will be no delay, no extended pomp and circumstance. The festivals and ceremonies will come later, when all is secured, but right now we act.”

He then stops and pauses as he gazes upon the crowd gathered in the Great Hall. He then begins speaking again, “For too long has the Lords and Heads of Albion been without a guiding Monarch, but no longer. It is for that reason my first act is that every Lord and Head will swear once again the ancient oaths.

Which is what happened. Every Lord and Head of a Great House came forth and swore on their magic that they and their Houses would keep the faith and uphold the honors of their status. Those who meant it - and thanks to their knowledge of Harry from the war against the Dark Lord this was most - found themselves and their Houses enhanced.

Once that was finished he says, “For too long has the General Ministries of Albion operated as if they were independent nations, but no longer. Now I demand their Ministers come before me to swear on their magic to swerve loyally the Crown of Albion.”

This was then accomplished and though it was a bit more difficult then the similar actions of the Houses every one of the general ministries had someone who could swear the oath.

Once it was finished he spoke again, “Though Albion is the largest of the magical empires upon this most glorious Earth we are not the only one. To my neighbors, my friends in the ancient compacts of Magic, I say hello. Please come forward and greet me in friendship and honor, as I would greet you if our positions were reversed.”

Which is exactly what the five Kings of the allied magical kingdoms did. Instead of swearing loyalty they declared their willingness to uphold the pacts and ancient alliances that were signed. Basically, they agreed to keep the status quo in place - a status that benefited them quite a lot since Albion once again had an absolute monarch.

When the last of the noble heads swore there oath the new King-Emperor raised his arms. "I now call an end to the coronation ceremony in order to begin the most difficult and yet most important of all tasks - that of governing."

With that said he smiles once and then gazes out at the crowed for a moment. In the aftermath both those who were present and those who watched will swear that it was them he looked at at that moment.

When the image of the grand hall of Camelot faded from around the world the new King-Emperor clapped his hands together. It was at that point the phoenixes began flashing people away, as the ritual and ceremony was basically finished. As that was happening King Arthur and Merlin disappeared, and they did it without any fanfare marking their passage.

At this point the groups remaining could be summed up in one of three categories - a member of his Houses, a Weasley, or one of his former yearmates.

"Those of my Houses step forward to pay their homage as is required," Harold says at a start. Most of these were from House Black, though there were a smattering of members from all of his Houses. Including, which as always left him feeling sad, individuals with ties to the House of Potter. Not that they had anything in common, for all that he had tried to reach out to them.

When it was Mason’s turn to greet Harry the later reached forward and hugged the lad, proving that though he was now King he was still Harry. After the hug, and formal words were exchanged Harry said, “Mason stand between Lord Sirius and Lord Remus for they are your family.”

Mason bows then says, “Yes sire.”

“No,” Harry says with a smile, “none of that, not with you. I’m Harry, just Harry.”

Mason gives a sly smile and a nod before moving to the place between his adopted parents.

After those of his House finished and were flashed away he gazed at his year mates. "Please come forward those of my year." As they gathered around him he smiled at them all, he was Harry again. "Don't worry no oaths or anything like that. I just wanted to thank you for coming and to say that this will only change us if we want it to."

Justin raises his wand in the traditional way the covenant does when someone asks to speak. Harry smiles at his friend before nodding towards him.

"Ah, well, I looked it up, researched it in fact. It seems a lot of Monarchs have societies similar to ours, often formed in related ways without anyone realizing it." A pause then he continues, "basically unless you require it informality is the standard."

Harry smiles at that, "I definitely don't want it, not in our covenant hall. I think once things calm down we should meet to discuss all the details." Everyone nods at that in agreement. "Okay, one final thing. Before you leave shake my hand, its important." The act shared magic and brought them under his protection in a more ironclad way than they had previously been - which meant they couldn't be used against him by some nefarious force.

With the exception of the Weasley's of the Covenant, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Cedric, Blaise, Draco, and Daphne the rest of his year mates were soon flashed away.

"Right all," Harry says with a smile. "Welcome to Camelot my friends. Feel free to explore, but please stay in the Citadel, and if you find yourself at a door that won't open then don't try and force it. Other than that, have fun." A pause then a grin, "oh and if you get lost please call for a house elf, same if you wish to stay over. If you wish to head home you may do so by phoenix, those on your shoulder will stay for the next hour. Any questions."

"Yes," Fred says.

"Do we have to call you," George adds.

"My leige," Fred continues.

"Or your majesty," George wonders.

Fred asks, "or can we still call you useless bugger,"

"And even prank you as well," George finishes.

In response to that Harry just laughs and laughs and then holds out his hands which sees the two running to him and grabbing him in a hug. While Charlie smiles where he is standing next to his father.

Up on a hidden balcony Arthur and Merlin stand watching it all, with smiles in their eyes at the scene.

"He is in good hands," Merlin says.

"And Camelot is in great hands," Arthur finishes.

The two watch for a few more minutes before disappearing again.

8888

Wearing a bit more comfortable clothes Harry was sitting behind his desk in the Royal office. Sitting to his side was Remus, as Imperial Seneschal, and Sirius, as Imperial Chancellor.

When he was ready he spoke to the air, "I have need for Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Unspeakable Croaker, and High Treasurer Ragnok."

Over the span of the next two minutes those he had called were flashed by Imperial magic into his office. As he watched them arrive and begin the proper greetings, light though it may have been, he couldn't help but be grateful for all that magic would allow him to do.

"Thank you for coming," Harry said when the meeting could progress. "As you know the first few days of a new reign are some of the most important. Which is why we must act, and act swiftly."

"What is it you will, Your Majesty," asks Amelia Bones.

Giving her a grateful smile, Harry proceeds to lay out his plans for the efficient return of Imperial power and the reestablishment of Imperial justice. Of course he is not the only one to speak for it quickly becomes apparate to both Amelia and Kingsley that their friend and ally, and now King, had long been planning this.

Like when Ragnok mentioned that Gringotts had audited all accounts and all holders for fraud and graft over the last twenty-one years.

Or when Sirius in his role as Imperial Chancellor said he had researched all laws in the body and he had a great list of which were to be declared null and void.

Or when Croaker said that the Unspeakables had put agents within most places and all they needed was the word and said agents would act to reinforce the new use of many old spells.

Or when Remus said, at Harry's gesture to go on, that even as they were speaking agents of the Crown were moving into position in order to gather files and arrest the guilty. Here he smirked and said with some enjoyment, "It should be noted that not all such agents are flesh and blood, many are in fact entities of pure magic."

Into the silence Amelia Bones asks, "So what of us," gesturing towards herself and Kingsley.

Harry smiles at them both, a full on wide smile, one full of promise and hope for the future. "Why only the best. Lady Amelia Bones, I would like to formally ask you to become my Imperial Justicar, the enforcer of my laws. It is a task I know you are quite suited for."

With a half-bow she says, "I gladly and happily accept Your Majesty and I thank you for this opportunity for service."

"It is no less than you deserve Lady Bones, no less." Harry says and with a gesture the amulet of office appears in his hands and with a beckon for her to come over to him, he places it around her neck.

"Oh," she breathes out as the amulet glows for a moment and the magic flows through her. Suddenly her head is filled with knowledge, with plans, everything related to her role that had already been planned for. She knew with utter certainty where the agents, and of what magics let them even exist, were about. A shake of the head as she comes back into focus, "Well isn't that interesting."

"Now Lord Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry says once he is sure everyone is focused, "I haven't forgotten about you. The Empire has need of you as well, will you consent to King's Service."

"Of course my liege," Kingsley says without pause or any doubt. He knows Harry, has worked with Harry and knows that the man, now king, only wants the best for the world and all its people. "I serve at thy will."

"Good. Then you shall become my Imperial Constable, the head of the my Imperial police force. It is your job to work with the Imperial Justicar in the apprehension of those who break the civil laws of Albion."

"It is an honor Your Majesty, one I will uphold with the utmost faith." So said he moves forward at the gesture from his King and takes up the amulet of office. The magic rushes over him as the oaths settle deep within him. He knows what agents he has, and which he will have to gather on his own. But even more is his new knowledge of what steps the King and his allies had set up even before this day had come.

As Harold sits back on his chair he begins speaking again, "As I said at the beginning these next few days are critical. To make your lives easier the contents of your Ministry offices have been transferred by magic to your Imperial office here in Camelot. Each of you please work heavily with the others in this room, as you all have parts to play."

The last part is said with finality, a clear indication that the meeting is over. As the group begins to get up Harry smiles regally and says, "Consider this authorization to act." Is the final word that King Harold says before all but Sirius and Remus leave the room.

8888

"Right," Harry said after a quick break for some food, "let us see what is next."

"I think the Imperial Return," Sirius says with a smile towards his King and godson.

"Yes," Harry says his voice full conviction and royal power at that suggestion. Let us bring back to Camelot those institutions which should have long been in this city." He then gets up, which is quickly followed by his two godfathers. "Follow me," is all he says as he walks out of the office.

As they are walking through hallways and down stairs Sirius can't help but comment, "Can I say I am glad that magic lets us know both Camelot and the Citadel."

Harry chuckles at that, "I agree so very much with that.” A smile, “Honestly, isn't magic brilliant." He then stops when he gets before another door, which was one of the few closed. "Here we are the heart of the Citadel."

So said he takes out his athame and puts three drops of his blood upon the door handle, which gets absorbed quickly. The doors glow for a moment before opening on there own.

As Harry walks into the room he says, "That is an act I will have to do anytime I want entrance, its a failsafe."

The reason why is quickly apparate for the room they entered looks more like a cave than an actual room. Its walls are carved stone and embedded with hundreds, no thousands, of crystals of various types. Its not simply a nexus, rather its the wellspring at which the heart of the magic of Camelot resides.

"Okay then," Harry continues as he stands before the largest crystal within the room, the central focus. At ten meters wide and twenty tall, and that is just what can be seen, it is the nucleus of it all. "Once I do this Camelot will become awakened again. Besides the return of structures it will also welcome back the Great Houses, inviting them to retake their ancestral residences and districts that lie within the city."

"Which is good," Remus says with an awed smile, "for it means Camelot will once again become the heart of magical civilization, the capital of Albion."

"Yes it will," Harry says with a smile as well for he can tell how much the city wants to take up that role. "Right, so please ignore the blood, this ritual isn't simply three drops."

At their nod Harry calls Excalibur to his hand as he uses the sharp edge to cut his hand. He then puts his blood stained hands upon the largest crystal and pushes his will into it. From his will to his magic, and from his magic to his soul.

For a moment he is Camelot. Its tree lined streets, its silver canals, its sky lanes, its squat buildings, its towering skyscrapers. He was over five thousand years of history rolled up in a single package. But as he extended his senses about he saw the gaps, the locations that the Last Monarch took buildings and put them elsewhere in the world. To let them still be used.

He started light, heading to where the Imperial Zoo and Nature Preserve once lay. Reaching into its matrix he plopped it back to Camelot from where it had been sitting in France. He suddenly knew why this building had been transferred, the Last Monarch was worried that its magical creatures would have died without the influx of magic an awake Camelot would have had.

He then turned towards the Grand Cathedral, the largest and finest of all the temples of Camelot. Without pause he linked to where it was sitting in Spain and asked for it to come back, it did so without restraint.

When he turned his attention to the site that held Castra Camelot he felt the local aura brimming with excitement, the edifice wanted to return. Smiling and caressing the magic like one would a puppy he welcome it back from where it lay in Germany.

He then turned towards the site that once held the Forum Bruta, the largest and most impressive open aired marketplace in all of Camelot. Pushing his magic into it he willed it to return from where it lay in Italy. Here he chuckled for he knew coming along with the building would also be the merchants and buyers that were shopping there. So, with a slight flex of his mind, he informed the local house elves of the fact.

His mind then went to the Imperial University, also known as the Avalon School of High Magic, a pyramid shaped structure of higher education within the magical world. The last Monarch had moved it to an island in the Atlantic Ocean for safekeeping and to make sure it would continue to train adults in the ancient magics.

As he moved on from that his mind reached the site where the semi-sentient Towers of Mystery had long called home. What amused Harry was that for all that people assumed the Department of Mysteries lay in London the truth was they had always lay in Camelot. With a wave of his hand and a flex of his magic he banished the barrier that kept the Unspeakables from truly enjoying all that their complex had to give.

To the St Joseph's House of Healing he next turned his full attention. Transported to Greece by will of the Last Monarch this was a hospital and research center that put even St. Mungo's of London to shame - which made sense since it was far far older. Harry brought it back to its rightful home while also boosting its connection to the richness that was the magics of Camelot. In time this would let the Healers of the House of Healing even find the necessary magics to cure illnesses that had long been beyond them.

Harry then turned his attention to forty-nine different locations, grabbing them all as one. It was within these sites that the seven Knightly and forty-two Major Houses all traditionally had the meeting halls and training centers of their Agents of Renown. Be it the Rangers of Potter, the Shadows of Black, the Centurions of Marshal, or even the Sentinels of Malfoy and the Reckoners of Longbottom, they were all here. Of course as the Last Monarch didn't want the Houses to be without their agents he let the structures be transported elsewhere. A fact which Harry was quick to undo, and with a wave of his immaterial hand and flex of his deep magic they were brought back to Camelot and bound to the roles they had long been oath bound to serve.

His last stop was to where the ancient Wizenemgot had traditionally sat. Known as the Hall of the Deliberative this was more than just the meeting hall, it contained offices and gathering spaces for all members as well as libraries, museums, and anything else the legislature needed. It wasn't in the Citadel, a fact which amused Harry and clearly showcased its separation from the actual center of Imperial power.

There were three more matters he wanted to handle before he pulled out of the deep connection to Camelot. They were equally important to him, just in different ways. So he choose the simplest of the actions - he invited his people back to Camelot.

This wasn't a chaotic free for all where first come, first gained. It was, in fact, rather efficient and organized back by ancient oaths and magics established by the Last Monarch. When he ordered the evacuation of Camelot he swore an oath that upon its return those who held property would get their land back. Since he knew it wasn't going to be in any of their life times he swore the oath on their lineages. Which meant the primary descendant as Magic saw it would regain the right to inhabit the property according to the laws of Camelot and Albion.

The largest of these land owners were, of course, the Great Houses. They each got their old estate back as well as whatever other properties they had managed to buy before the Last Monarch declared a freeze on such things. Since Camelot was a vast magically expanded wizard space this meant most of the Great Houses had thousands of acres worth of property they had to divide internally.

Harry chuckled as he gained a bit of data that he hadn't expected. It seems by being the Head of a dozen Houses he had access to almost fifty thousand acres that needed to be divided up. With an application of will he gave the knowledge of that fact to Remus for later discussion. That said he already figured what he was going to do - some of it would be held as reward, others would given to the families of his workers, and even more would would be raffled off to those who lived in his House lands.

The smile he had on his face at the thought of Camelot coming back to life faded when he turned his attention onto the second task. This was what he was going to call the collection magics. This would see those who were in violation of the Laws of Albion, mostly High but also the Common Laws, arrested and their information seized to make the cases ironclad. The arrests would be overseen by Imperial Constable Shacklebolt using, as mentioned, both wizarding forces and the intense magics that the Aura Wards of Avalon could bring to bear.

Those individuals associated with financial fraud would find themselves being judged by the Office of the Imperial Treasurer. While those who had broke the regular laws would be judged by the Office of the Imperial Justicar. Those with actual noble titles would be judged by the Office of the Imperial Chancellor in his role as Imperial representative to that of the nobility. Finally, and this caused Harry some pain for all that he knew it had to be done, those who were guilty of the crime of High Treason would be judged by him personally.

Shaking his immaterial head he focused back at what he was doing - which was linking the four officers to the Wards of Avalon. With but a thought and a push of will the Avatars of Avalon activated in order to begin the arrests. It would take over a day, Harry knew, but when it was done thousands of people from all over Albion would find themselves detained in the cells of Camelot's impenetrable Gorlois Prison. Some would only be there for hours before justice was given (and they were released with fine, put in house arrest, or sent to Azkaban) while others would be there for days, even in a few cases weeks, while their crimes were documented and analyzed.

It wasn't going to be fun but that said it was necessary. With the war against the Dark Shaped heating up Harry was not going to let his reign begin with weakness. It was at that thought he turned his attention to the final matter he needed to do, protect Camelot and Albion from the scourge that was the Shaped.

A blast of power came from him, striking out from his core and into the aura that lay all about him. The power touched both the Guardian of Camelot and the Wards of Avalon. But that wasn't it for it also reached out and spoke to the eternal spirits of King Arthur and First Advisor Merlin, giving them knowledge of the situation.

It is at that point that Harry's voice speaks out, both in the aura and in the world around his body. "The Dark Shaped have returned to the Earth and the Empire of Albion is once again at war with them. To this it is Our wish for the Empyrion Wards to activate in order to protect Camelot and her Bastions."

Camelot shakes as golden towers appear to grow from parks both at the four corners and one at its center. At the same time ancient towers rise from the ground throughout magical Earth, including a few in the Kingdom of Scandia and the Empire of Nippon. These are the Bastions of Camelot and they serve both as gateways to defensive citadels and foci for the extended Empyrion Wards.

In Camelot herself, in the core chamber that Harry is in, the voice of King Arthur calls out. "So requested so done, Camelot recognizes the return of the Dark Shaped and the war she fights against them."

As soon as King Arthur's voice fades Merlin's voice appears as he finishes with, "So mote it be."

"So mote it be,” a slight pause then, “thank you." After feeling the warmth of acceptance from both the two ancient wizards and the aura of Camelot, Harry disengages himself from the ward matrix. Staggering a bit, only staying upright thanks to Sirius and Remus reaching him, Harry smiles. "It is done," he says, "my authority is manifested, the wards are adjusted, and the city will live." He then shakes his head as he says as a wizard and not king, "Let us find the kitchens for the Weasley's should be there. I'm hungry."

8888

"Your prompt response is appreciated Lord Malfoy," Harry says to him after all the official greetings are complete.

"Of course Your Majesty, you call I answer. You know I have always been a firm believer in the Monarchy." Lucius bows his head before saying, "So what is it that I can do to serve you."

"Tell me your thoughts on the Weasley holdings that you monitor," Harry asks.

Lucius blinks at that before simply saying, "Its a waste of resources for us. Though we can't profit on improvements we are required to make them as part of the deal that gave the territory to us. My Father tried uniting it with regular Malfoy holdings, to some extent, but I pulled back from that." He pauses before saying, "Honestly sire, please take it back, it would make my life easier."

Harry sits back at that, "Well, now isn't that interesting. So tell me Lord Malfoy what reward do you want for such excellent service in upholding the Imperial will."

"Sire?" Lucius says curiously. Though he is a powerful man, one who traveled the halls wizarding politics with his head held high, he knew he was in walking a tight line on that considering how the King's friendship with the the Weasleys.

Harry laughs at that, "Oh don't worry Lucius, I'm not actually mad at House Malfoy for this, you didn't do anything wrong. The truth is that House Weasley did deserve it at the start, they just didn't deserve it being stretched out so long."

"Understood sire," Lucius says with a nod.

"With that said Lucius, I do need to publicly reward House Malfoy for a job well done. You followed Imperial protocol and took guardianship of the holdings, at cost but not reward. So what do you want."

Its the question again, one which Lucius wasn't entirely sure how he should answer. "With all due respect Your Majesty, I am not sure how to answer that."

"It's not a trick question Lucius. Between my duties in rebuilding the institutions of the Empire and organizing the defense against the Dark Shaped, I have little wish to extend this issue out. Since your House was following Imperial orders you need to be rewarded and I haven't the foggiest on what you want. So tell me, what reward would suit the House of Malfoy."

"Well if you put it that way," Lucius says before trailing off.

"Which I am and so tell me, what reward can I spontaneously give you that shocks you on how much I know about you," Harry says blatantly.

Trying hard not to show his amusement at the statement his new Monarch says, Lucius simply nods. He then says, "Well it has come to my attention that for all our land we lack a hundred truly dedicated to coastal operations."

"Hmm," Harry says as he leans back in his chair while going over all the hundreds he has access to that could potentially be granted. "I see, I see. Tell me first, what are your thoughts on public speaking."

Confused at the completely random question Lucius finds himself answering honestly. "I love it. Getting in front of a crowed of people, especially if they dislike me, and using words to make them support my position. Its a magic all its own and a battlefield of a different nature. Its glorious."

Now that gets a smirk on Harry's face, its exactly what he wanted to hear. "Perfect," he says with a firm, regal nod. "Lord Malfoy, by the blessing and imperium I am granted by Magic as the King-Emperor, and in thanks for your long service, I grant your House the rights over both the Whitecat Isle and Truth Lookout hundreds."

As the King speaks the words a scroll with golden writing appears in front of his face. Reaching over to the scroll upon its full manifestation the King reads over it before handing it to Lucius. Upon him receiving the scroll, it flashes once before fading away as he feels the magic of the hundreds come over to him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lucius says honored by that grant.

"It is only right that I honor your long service in maintaining the lands of House Weasley." Here then the King pauses for a moment. "Said duties of which I release you from."

At that statement power flashes and Lucius finds the rights his House had over those lands fading before manifesting as a golden scroll which the King grabs. Both know said scroll will be given back to House Weasley.

At this point Lucius figured the meeting so he was shocked when King Harold spoke again. "Before you depart Lucius there is but one more matter I wish to speak to you of."

"Yes, sire. What may that be and how may I serve," Lucius says without pause.

"Serve, yes, that is what you will do. You will serve as my Imperial Herald. It will be your job to convey my messages and proclamations to the public, to speak to the media, do deal with any press issues I may create, and to oversee the royal communications service. This role is not simply of my Court but rather of Albion as a whole."

Lucius opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. In all his years of politics he had never expected to be given such a role, and so he never prepared for the occurrence.

"I do believe that this is a first Lucius, one I shall remember." Harry says with a smirk gracing his face.

Lucius just stares at his King, "Are you serious sire?"

"Of course," Harry says firmly, "I would not pretend to offer such an position. I do not have the time for that."

"Of course Your Majesty, pardon me for doubting you. Needless for me to say, but I am a former Death Eater."

"Yes, you are, former that is. 'I' saw to that," Harry says with authority in his voice as he leans forward to stare into Lucius eyes. "I removed the mark and bound you by magics so tightly that neither you nor your cronies could ever follow in that cretin's footsteps. For that, I trust you, Albion trusts you." A pause then, "So Lord Malfoy what say you on the position."

"Yes, Your Majesty, yes. Of course I accept the position. I am honored that you would consider me for it and please believe me when I say I will never give you cause to doubt that."

"That is good Lucius, trust me when I say you would not survive such a doubt." Harry says with zero doubt in his voice. "So let us not worry about that. Now Lucius, welcome to the august role of Imperial Herald." With that said his amulet of office manifests before the King who hands it to Lucius for him to put on.

As soon as he does magic flows into him and enlightens him as to all of Harry's plans as far as the media and public were concerned. He felt the planning sessions that his King had in order to make sure the public saw him in a certain way.

Lucius breaths out, "That is why my earliest social attacks never really held."

Harry laughs at that, "Not for any lack ability on your part that's for sure."

A nod at that, he can see why he had lost and Harry had won. It was all so clear to him. "If I may sire, I have much to go over and people to speak to."

"Of course. Though before you leave the Citadel please speak to Remus, he has the necessary documents."

Lucius nods respectfully at that before departing from the office with his King's smile on his back.

8888

It was a few hours and numerous meetings later when Harry mumbles to himself, "So glad that is done with." Only Magic knew why it had to be so difficult to appoint the traditional Marshal to the role of High General.

His continued musing on that was interrupted by a knock on his open office door.

It was Arthur Weasley who looked a bit nervous, "Sorry sire, but there was nobody out front, so I let myself in."

Harry just waived that point away, "Hiring a personal secretary is on my list, down though it may be. Plus everyone in the Citadel is known to me, so security is a bit lax." A shake of the head, "Anyway, come in Arthur and sit. How are things going?"

A smile graces his face, "Camelot is gorgeous and the Citadel is amazing. Its been fun exploring, especially as it keeps me busy since I no longer have a job at the Ministry."

Harry looks confused, "Wait what? What happened to your department?"

Arthur scratches the back of his head, "I guess I misspoke. It still exists, I just decided to use some of my saved personal days because with the Ministry in such a tizzy there was no getting work done there."

"Ah, okay, that makes more sense. For I can very clearly state that the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office isn't going anywhere."

Arthur laughs good naturedly, "Well that is good to hear, means I have a job to go back to." A pause, "In about a week, I am enjoying this bit of time off."

Harry smiles, "Good for you Arthur, enjoy it. You never know if suddenly you find yourself in a position out of the blue working ten times as hard as ever."

Which gets a laugh from Arthur.

"Anyway, while its great just talking to you wizard to wizard, there is a reason I asked you to come to speak to me," Harry says in a tone only a bit less than full on royal.

"Of course sire," Arthur says with a slight bow, "you are after all quite busy." A pause then, "How may I serve you?"

"In many ways Lord Weasley, in many ways. The first is that it has long been known to me that the House of Weasley is still suffering its Imperial punishment. Has the House of Weasley learned its lesson Lord Weasley."

"That is not for us to determine Your Majesty, it is the prerogative of the Crown," Arthur says immediately.

"I agree on that Lord Weasley, and believe you have learned the lesson. It has been three centuries since the greater holdings of the House of Weasley were taken for the crime of attempted insurrection. But no longer."

So said a scroll of gold appears before Arthur, one that he can clearly see has all the holdings which had been placed in trust under the guardianship of House Malfoy.

"Take it Lord Weasley and return to your rightful place as one of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Albion in good standing and full honors."

With shaking figures and hope in his heart Arthur reaches for the scroll. Taking it in his hand he feels the magic react to his Head Ring. The scrolls burn up as the magic flows back into him, unlocking all those holdings. The land, its people, the resources, even the business deals all returned to him. He could feel his House's wealth growing as vaults he had been forbidden to use, or even know about, were opened to him again.

It had been a long held dream, to prove his House was worthy of respect, of honor, of trust. And to think it all happened honestly, with friendship between boys of the same age which expanded to all that links Weasley to Potter, and thus the Monarchy.

Though it was great, something felt off, something felt missing.

"You feel something off," the King says solemnly.

"Yes Your Majesty, something is missing," Arthur says with bowed head.

"That would be the rights over Weasley Manor," the King says patiently. "That was not a holding given to another, it has remained under the Crown. Do you know why."

"Yes sire, its part of the Compact between the Great Houses and the Crown. Unless a House is declared anathema and destroyed the chief manor can never be held by another House."

"Exactly. Your House was on the verge of such a declaration but through your family's honest efforts you managed to prove you were faithful. This is known, this is history, one which I feel it is time for all of us to move on from." A pause, "Lord Arthur Weasley of the House of Weasley, I declare you oath breakers and blood traitors no more. By the actions of your House over not just the last three centuries but also over my life you have proven yourself worthy."

A golden scroll materials in Harry's hand, one giving the potent magics of a chief manor for a Great House. With but a wave the scroll flies through the air before stopping in front of Arthur.

Who doesn't move.

"Why do you hesitate Lord Arthur," the King asks regally.

"Your Majesty has not given me permission to reclaim the right," is Arthur's solemn answer.

A broad smile comes to Harry's face, and Arthur knows he passed the royal test. "Reclaim it Lord Weasley, go home again."

A grateful nod which sees Arthur move his hand upward to grasp it with shaky fingers. When it his hold is firm the scroll warms up before disappearing in a flash of golden sparkles. Magic flew through him and suddenly everything he was blocked from knowing about the manor was revealed to him.

It was then he heard a noise and looked backward, only to see his family gathered just within the office. That was when he realized it, they had been hear for it, they had witnessed the ritual, and felt it all return.

He turned to look at his King and realized it was Harry, his son-in-law who was sitting there. "Thank you Harry, thank you."

"No thanks are needed Arthur," still Harry, a Harry with Charlie standing next to him. "It was only right for the new to fix the mistakes of the old."

That was all it took for his family to move in, as they laughed, cried, embraced at the joy of the magic.

8888

It was a few hours later that Arthur made his way back to Harry's office, quickly making his presence known.

"Ah Arthur, come in, I'm glad you came back," Harry says with a smile after looking up to see who was there. Pushing aside some of his random papers he got one that was labeled Imperial Consul, not that Arthur could see that.

Giving him a shy smile Arthur says, "We sort of ended the last meeting abruptly, so I wanted to see if there was anything you still needed of me."

Harry smiles at that, "Splendid, and one I am glad you did for there actually is."

"Oh really, is it official?" Arthur asks curiously.

"Semi, insofar as its the King talking but its to you Arthur Weasley rather than to House Weasley I need to speak to," is Harry's answer.

"Of course sire, how may I serve," Arthur says fully focused.

"First, I would like to know. What is it of the job you do that you like the most," the King asks regally.

Arthur doesn't even fight the urge to be fully honest. "There are actually two elements that I like the most. The first is dealing with muggle people and things, they can be quite enjoyable to talk to. The second is dealing with what happens when magic interacts with the muggle, especially in terms of items."

"Out of the two which do you feel is more worthy of your official time," Harry asks regally.

"In truth the first. Working with muggles and learning about muggle devices is I believe a more worthy career. But it leads to the second, for if I work with them them I can better figure out how to mix magic as a pass time."

"So the opposite of what you do at work now, would that be accurate," Harry asks curiously.

A small frown, "well yes, actually, when you put it that way sire. Though I never realized it quite like that before."

"That is not something I consider a bad thing," Harry says with a smile, "especially considering what environment you were working in. That said, it is not something that needs to stay, now that you recognize it."

"I think sire it was a reason that I have been hesitant to return to work, I have been dreaming of something different."

The King smiles before saying, "Tell me Lord Weasley what would you say if I offered you the position of Imperial Consul."

"Well sire, I do not believe I am familiar with the office."

"Which is logical as I just created it, a few days ago in fact," Harry says with a smile. "Though do not let that fool you, it is entirely real and will have a purpose. The Office of the Imperial Consul will be Albion’s principle connection with the mundane world. On one side the Imperial Consul will oversee the staff that represent Albion to the muggle nations we share the Earth with. In accordance with that role you, personally, will speak for me to not just the British Government, be it the Prime Minister or the Muggle Queen, but also to the muggle United Nations."

When he stops Arthur is quick to say, "Which I will never do by tumbling out of a fireplace at random, it is so disrespectful."

"I am in agreement on that," Harry says with some amusement before continuing, "On the other side you will oversee what happens when magicals effect the muggle world. While the former will require a soft voice and deft hand it is in this that you will find as the busier of the two branches."

"That makes sense sire," Arthur says as he already begins to envision what it all will take. "The first branch will see the appointment of diplomats to muggle capitals and the creation of channels of communications, but the second." He trails off with a shake of the head. "The second will require so much more, in both the field and at home base."

"Exactly," Harry says with a smile. "So Lord Weasley what do you say to Our offer, do you accept being the first Imperial Consul for the Empire of Albion."

"Yes sire, I do, and I do so wholly and with joy."

As soon as Arthur said the first part Harry was manifesting the amulet of office he had designed for the position. Which was why by the time he finished saying 'joy' the amulet was before him. With a nod of approval from his King he reached out and grasped the object and felt the magic pour over him.

As this was a newly created position he did not expect to suddenly become filled with knowledge. But that is exactly what happened, his head was filled with the details on how the various Ministries of Albion delt with the muggle world. All that knowledge also spurred on his creativity, and dozens of ideas on how to better direct said operations came to him.

"Lord Weasley, go forth with all the authority necessary to make the Office of the Imperial Consul as great as needed," Harry says with a full on smile.

"Yes sire, with pleasure," Arthur says with a smile on his own as the meeting ends. As he leaves the room the final words that Harry can hear is, "Meed to contact Perkins and see what job he wants."

Harry just smiles. Success.

8888

"Harry, I was wondering something," Hermione says sometime later on as they are eating dinner. When Harry nods at her she goes on, "The phoenixes that were part of the ritual, were they actual phoenixes."

"No they weren't. They were in part the Aura of Avalon manifested, avatars of the Guardian of Camelot, and souls of the faithful given leave to visit by the Divinities."

"Oh," Hermione says a bit shocked for all that she had already figured out they weren't truly phoenixes. There was after all too many of them to truly be regular magical creatures. "Do you mean to say," she trails off not sure how to phrase it.

"That the dead were present, that my parents were present. Yes. Every soul loyal to Albion not reincarnated in this world at this time was able to participate." Harry stops and tilts his head, "Does it bother you?"

"NO," she almost screams. She calms down as the others laugh in good humor. After a nervous chuckle of her own she says, "Well no, not really. Its just different, you know. We all talk about souls and how they are watching us, but to know that it could have been an ancestor who perched upon my shoulder. Its just," a pause, "Well it takes a lot."

"Understood," Harry says, "though for me that was the least 'oh my lord' compared to the biggest bomb shell that was dropped on me." He pauses for a second before saying, "You guys realize I pulled the sword Excalibur from the stone. I mean seriously!"

As the group laugh at that, fully in agreement it was amazing, it is Sirius that speaks next. "Well, that might have been the biggest thing for you, but for me, well it was watching you be crowned by none other than King Arthur and Merlin themselves."

Harry gets a grin on his face as he adds one more bombshells to the group, "Well, expect to see them again for they and their Knights are here in Camelot."

The gathering looses their cool at that one.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The date of Harry's coronation, that is 2002, is picked specifically. This is after a certain disastrous event, one which would never have happened if the Empire of Albion had a Monarch who could easily control the Wards of Avalon. Just as a note to show how I took into consideration about how my magic would interact with certain things in the world, even the mundane one. 
> 
> I have need of potential names for the children of Harry and Charlie. I would like the names to have potential meanings to both both Harry and Charlie. I can tell you that no child will be named after someone still alive - which leads to Albus and Arthur being taken from the list. I do have three names - James, Adrien, and Lily - already chosen but I have need for thirteen more (seven males and six females). Out of the children the two men have (thanks to Magical Womb technology, no actual Mpreg in this universe for the record) there are two sets - one of twins (one girl, one boy) and one a triplet (two boys, one girl). In total the children are born between 2005 and 2030, which is some interesting information to you all. hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked how it all came about.


End file.
